Sam Manson: Forced Storyteller
by Firefly457
Summary: It's the biggest storm of the year! And guess who's blackmailed into telling storiesSam! Watch the goth turn any story into disturbing, mentally scarring confusion! Rated to be safe!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you recognize.**

**A/N: I just thought of this reading Nine Tales O'Jack and thought "What if Sam started telling stories." **

**Yes, I am crazy. **

Prologue

_Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jazz Fenton and Danny & Sam's parents were sitting in the Manson's basement during the biggest, worst storms of the year. Candles illuminated the room, because the power was out._

"_I'm bored." Danny said yawning._

"_Go get a metal stick and run around outside." Jazz said._

"_That'd be an interesting story." Sam said._

"_That's it!" Danny and Tucker said._

"_What?" Mrs. Manson said._

"_Sam, you could make up some stories!" Tucker said._

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"No._"_

"Yes._"_

"_NO!"_

"_Hey, Danny, you know that girl who has a crush on—"_

"_Okay! Okay!" Sam said feeling defeated._

**A/N: I know short chapter, but Chapter 1'll be up ASAP! Promise. Reviewers get Vladdy-Os and/or Fudge!**


	2. Three Little Pigs

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything you recognize.**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 1!**

"_Are you sure you guys wouldn't want to do something else?" Sam asked._

"_Sam." Tucker said blackmailing her still._

"_Fine," The Goth said angrily. "But if anyone gets disturbed or dirty images blame Tucker."_

Three Little Pigs

Once upon a time, in a dirty, sleazy part of a farm, lived three pigs and their hooker mother.

"_Samantha!"_

"_Hey! You guys wanted a story, you're getting a story. Now no interruptions, I'm making this up as I go."_

Now, anyway, the three pigs: Danny, Tucker, and Jazz lived with their hooker mother: Paulina.

"_Hey!"_

"_Danny!" Sam growled._

One day, Paulina couldn't afford to keep her children because she was letting Dash and his children: Valerie, Kwan, Star, Nathan, and Elliot live with her.

"Scram, rodents!" Paulina said to her children and slammed the barn door.

So the little pigs, walked out of the barn, getting high on cocaine and getting drunk and one day they got put in jail for DUI.

"_What the hell?" Danny yelled._

"_Get over it."_

So the pigs decided to separate and find their place in the world. Danny, the clueless one, decided to make a house of cigarettes.

"_Hey! Wait…isn't it straw?" _

"_Shut up!"_

Tucker Pig:

"_Hey!"_

"_Tucker! Stop interrupting her! This was your idea!"_

"_Thank you Jazz."_

Tucker Pig: the more technical; yet not the brightest pig, made his house of PDAs and porn magazines.

"_TUCKER!"_

"_I didn't do anything!"_

Jazz: The smartest of the pigs, made her house of bricks and uh…teddy bears.

"_HUH?" _

"_Sammykins, this story isn't making sense!" Sam's mom said._

"_It will; or not."_

One day Vlad came by and went to Danny's house to ask for a cup of cocaine.

"_I don't do cocaine!"_

"_Never said you did! Now shut up!"_

"Hello," Vlad said, "may I borrow a cup of cocaine?"

"Uh…what's cocaine?" the clueless pig said.

"_I know what cocaine is!"_

Then Vlad threatened to kill Danny Pig if he didn't hand over his drugs.

"Dude, you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop!" Danny Pig said, slamming the door in Vlad's face.

Then, the crazed up Fruit Loop went to Tucker Pig's House of Porn and Technology.

"_Hey! I would never mix technology and porn. Uh… I don't even like porn!"_

"_It's my story, you're just in it."_

"Hello, may I borrow some cocaine?" Vlad asked.

"Uh, Danny has some." Tucker said smoking on some marijuana.

"_I don't use crack! Wait—this is for blackmailing you isn't it?"_

"_Yep!"_

Then Vlad threatened to kill Tucker—and you get the picture; death threat, name calling, onto the next pig.

"_Wait doesn't some of the pigs die?" Jack asked._

"_I can't give away the ending."_

When the murderous Vlad approached Jazz's house she was stabbing a teddy bear outside her house.

"_Sam, you're thinking of you."_

"_Oh, well."_

"No you can't have any crack. I'm calling the cops!"

So Vlad left without any death threats.

Instead, he went to Paulina's house where there were 15 kids running around.

"_Someone was busy." Tucker said._

"_Wonder how many's Dash's" Danny whispered._

There Valerie gave him a really big ray-gun thing. And he approached the house of drugs.

"_My character's dead."_

"Hey. Aren't you the dude that wanted drugs?" the clueless pig asked.

Then Vlad left with a dead pig.

"_Hey!"_

"_You said yourself your character was dead."_

The same followed with the porn obsessed Tucker Pig.

"_Killer."_

And then there were ten burials: One for Danny Pig, one for Tucker Pig, and six for Vlad's severed body parts. Except his head. Jazz put his head over her fire place.

The End

"_I think I'm gonna hurl!" Danny said._

"_She's disturbed!" Tucker said staring at Sam terrified._

"_I'm going to be sick!" Jazz said._

**A/N: So? Disturbed? Crazy? Stu—wait don't answer that. Review please! I still have some fudge and a lot of Vladdy-Os! For some reason no one wants Vladdy-Os!**


	3. Hansel and Gretel

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything you recognize!**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3!**

"_You guys have your story!"_

"_We want another!" _

"_DAD!" Danny and Jazz yelled in disbelief._

"_That was a good story!"_

"_Okay?" Sam said warningly_

"_Oh God!" Everyone except Jack said._

Hansel and Gretel

Once long ago in a cut down rainforest, lived a ghost obsessed lumberjack, his wife, and children. One day the poor lumberjack and his wife decided to stop cutting down trees and fight ghosts. Then they became incredibly poor. They decided their children, Danny and Jazz, needed to be dumped in an abandoned part of the rainforest so they could be eaten by starving chipmunks.

"_Sam?"_

"_What, Danny?"_

"_Never mind." The halfa said shaking his head._

So the children's mother put them into a wheelbarrow and dumped them into a ditch.

"_I feel loved!" Danny said. Sam walked over and gave him a hug. "Better?" She asked. No one answered._

So when the children woke up they thought their house blew up.

"Oh, no!" The clueless Danny said.

"_Hey! I would say something better than 'Oh, No!'"_

"_Are you telling this story?"_

"_No."_

"_Then shut it."_

The stupid and clueless children ran into a techno-geek and a Goth. They warned the children not to go into the mansion up ahead because it was owned by a cheese obsessed crazy Fruit Loop.

"_Vlad." Danny and Jazz said._

And you know what the kids did?

…

Hm?

…

They went in anyway.

"_Go figure."_

"_You had your chance to talk Danny!"_

"_Fine, fine! Go ahead."_

Inside they were immediately attacked with chainsaws and baked into something

The End

"_That's it?" Sam's dad asked._

"_Yeah. I never liked that one much anyway." Sam returned._

"_Not much of a story." Jazz said._

"_Alright."_

Jazz and Danny were attacked by chainsaws and their blood spewed over everything and then Danny Phantom got a chainsaw and killed the first person who said anything to the storyteller about how the story ended!

"_Like I said, Good Story!" Jazz said looking testily at Danny whose eye was twitching slightly._

**A/N: Free fudge to reviewers! Free Vladdy-Os to people who send flames.**


	4. Danny and the Beanstalk

**Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom…NOT!**

**A/N: Here's the final installment of the saga of Sam's Stories.  BoldTucker**

"_Here's the LAST story." Sam said as the lights flickered, deciding whether to stay on or not._

"_THANK GOD!" Danny said._

Jack and the Beanstalk

There once was a stupid prepubescent boy by the name of Danny.

"_Hey! I have totally hit pub—"_

Danny's family lived in poverty because of taxes and stuff like that. So one day Danny's mother kicked him out and told him to sell the family's ghost cow or don't come back.

"_GHOST!" Jack yelled. Sam's parents looked at each other hoping their daughter wouldn't do that._

Yeah, okay. So Danny ran into a hobo named…Kwan.

"_He did say he would become a hobo." Tucker said. _

"Dude, wanna buy a cow?" Danny asked the hobo.

"Sure here's some bean—I mean money." The hobo lied.

"Sweet edible money!" Danny said leaving the cow and hobo, not realizing he'd been tricked.

So Danny's mother was not happy to see the "edible money" as Danny was. She chucked them out the window of their shack and forced Danny to sleep in a box until the next morning.

"_This story's making me depressed." Danny said._

"_Good."_

"_You're mean."_

"_Thank You."_

The next morning, the beans turned into a 1000 foot beanstalk (Go Figure) and Danny thought that cows grew on the beanstalk; so he climbed up it to get a new cow for his family. Up the giant beanstalk, were a bigger shack and a giant techno-geek named Tucker.

"_I'M THE GIANT!"_

Yes. A giant named Tucker. Tucker was a lonely old giant that needed a cat (I'd use Vlad but he's getting a bit old)

"_True."_

So the giant picked up Danny and called him a moron for thinking cows grew on trees, so—

**That's it. I'm taking over!**

"_Hey!"_

**So Danny, upset because now he had to live in a box, decided to chill with the giant and his prisoner, a Goth girl who Danny thought was very pretty.**

"_Uh, well—"_

"_I'm getting to the good part."_

**So Danny decided to go steady with the Goth. But—**

But the giant wanted to torture the poor Goth and make her eat meat so Danny decided to, against the giants orders, take the Goth back to his house. Tucker was furious, so he went after the two.

When Danny—

**So when Danny and Sam got to the bottom of the beanstalk they made out for about two hours. So when Tucker got down to halfway—**

Danny took a chainsaw and cut down the beanstalk and killed the horrible giant.

**Then they got married and lived happily ever after.**

"_Who's up for Jazz's idea of getting electrocuted?" Danny said blushing._

"_Look the rain stopped." Mrs. Manson stopped._

"_NO MORE STORIES!" Nearly everyone, except Jack who was thinking about fudge, yelled._

The End

**A/N: Has hard as it was to end this, it was getting stale and I gotta finish 'Fighting with the Future." Hope you enjoyed Tucker and Sam's story! **


End file.
